Se que no soy el unico
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: Una acaudalada familia pasa por problemas cuando uno de los integrantes cae enfermo. la llegada de una antigua amiga de Sesshomaru causara problemas entre los hermanos Taisho, así como la excéntrica novia de uno de ellos. Advertencia[LEMON] [InuXKykyo] [sesshXKag]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era una tarde nublada de noviembre, dos miembros de una afamada y adinerada familia de magnates empresarios se encontraban en el hospital central de Tokio.

El mayor y cabeza de la familia Inu no Taisho se encontraba preocupado por la salud de su esposa, Izayoi, que se encontraba muy grave. El peli plateado caminaba de un lado a otro, por la sala de espera, mortificado esperando una respuesta de algún médico.

Sesshomaru, el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho, permanecía sentado de brazos cruzados, en uno de incomodos sillones de la sala de espera, siguiendo con los ojos a su padre.

-Por que tardan tanto los malditos médicos – de tuvo su caminar – Sesshomaru, avísale a Inuyasha que estamos en el hospital, no quiero que llegue a casa y no encuentre a nadie.

-Como digas – tomo su móvil para así mandarle un texto a Inuyasha- listo.

Un joven de larga cabellera plateada se encontraba saliendo de la universidad con rumbo a su deportivo rojo, saludando a un par de chicas que lo miraban con detenimiento.

Su celular sonó, cosa que no lo alarmo para nada, se dio cuenta que era un texto de su hermano, usualmente le dejaba mensajes diciéndole donde iban a comer, jamás se dignaba a llamarlo.

-Tan típico de él- abrió el texto – ¡santo cielo! – El chico se alarmo por el contenido no tan típico del mensaje de su hermano.

" _Inuyasha, dice mi Padre que no estamos en casa estamos en el hospital central, nosotros estamos bien… tu Madre no."_

Un mensaje típico, pero no tan típico entre estos hermanos. Inuyasha dejo las banalidades de la vida de un chico popular, y subió al automóvil muy apresurado rumbo al hospital central.

-Deberías de sentarte un momento, estas así desde que llegamos, ya estas viejo…

-Y no durare mucho… ya me lo has repetido un millón de veces…. A veces pienso que tú eres el Padre aquí… - le regaño cansado de oír siempre el mismo sermón por parte de su hijo mayor.

-Solo digo… no deberías de sobre esforzarte tanto… recuerda lo que paso el mes pasado…

Inu no Taisho al recordar el pre infarto que le dio estando sentado en su oficina, se sentó de golpe, era algo que ellos dos mantenían en secreto, por suerte para el mayor, su hijo se encontraba entrando a la oficina y el incidente no paso a mayores. Por otra parte para Sesshomaru no fue tan gratificante que su padre, su tan admirado padre, ya estaba haciéndose viejo, el incidente le hizo caer en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado, ya no era un niño de 5 años jugando en la oficina de papá, ahora era un joven a punto de terminar la universidad con intenciones de tomar las riendas de las empresas _Taisho_.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente por una gran ventana hacia la ciudad, algunos árboles adornaban el parque que estaba fuera del hospital. Pasó un largo rato antes de que llegara Inuyasha, se le notaba agitado por correr en todo el hospital buscándolos.

-Padre, que le pasó a Mamá.

-Aun no lo sabemos – dijo angustiado, viendo hacia el suelo con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Sesshomaru permanecía sentado sin expresión aparente, se le notaba entretenido viendo fijamente su móvil. Inu no Taisho ponía al tanto a Inuyasha de la situación con su madre cuando Sesshomaru sin previo aviso soltó una sonora carcajada, lo que hizo que su padre se enfureciera con él.

-Como te atreves a reírte en un momento como este – grito eufórico.

-Está bien que me odies. Pero no te rías de mi madre – dijo con la mirada triste.

-No me estoy riendo de ninguno de ustedes, padre te respeto – Se levantó – voy a la cafetería.

Ambos observaron a Sesshomaru encaminarse a la cafetería – Voy con él… ahora regreso – comento Inuyasha.

-que voy a hacer con ustedes – dijo suspirando.

-Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru – le llamo para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?

-solo disculparme por lo de hace un rato… a veces no sé qué me pasa.

-Ya deja eso… no necesito tus explicaciones. Ni mucho menos tus disculpas.

El jefe de la familia Taisho se encontraba sentado maldiciendo en su mente a los médicos. Cuando un hombre de bata blanca le toco el hombro.

-Sí, dígame…

-Vengo a informarle sobre el estado de su esposa señor…

-Taisho… Inu no Taisho – le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Señor Taisho, me temo que aún no sabemos con exactitud lo que tiene su esposa, no queremos exponerla pruebas innecesarias, pero ya hemos controlado los síntomas.

-No lo puedo creer – se tragó todo la ira – Gracias.

El peli plateado se dejó caer en el incómodo sofá y recorto su cabeza en el respaldo. Tendría que esperar un más por un diagnóstico certero.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Soy nueva en la sección de Inuyasha, pero tengo otros fics en la sección de Dragon ball y One piece.**

 **Les pido sean amables conmigo, es una historia que escribí ya hace mucho y cuando tenía una pésima redacción, la eh arreglado y añadido un poco más de trama ya que en la versión original era un poco más difícil de leer y entender.**

 **Dejen comentarios y sugerencias… a quien quieren ver con quien aún no decido si dejarlo igual o cambiarlo un poco. Por su atención gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de largo rato esperando un diagnóstico certero por parte de los médicos, Inu no Taisho se comenzaba a desesperar y a maldecir entre dientes a los mismos médicos.

-Pago demasiado como para que no me atiendan... – murmuraba.

El mayor de los Taisho se encontraba sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas en los incomodos sillones de ese tan afamado hospital.

-Señor Taisho… vengo a informarle el estado de su esposa.

-Si dígame por favor como se encuentra Izayoi – levantándose rápidamente del lugar y la posición en la que estaba.

-su esposa aún se encuentra grave pero ya está fuera de peligro, la mantendremos en observación – dijo para después retirarse.

Inu no Taisho suspiro aliviado, al fin, algo bueno dentro de todo este mal trago.

Los hermanos se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital, saboreando un horrendo café.

-Inuyasha – tomando un poco de ese amargo café – ¿Cómo has estado?

-Por qué el interés… y tan repentino Sesshomaru…

-cuando tomo café suelo platicar con la persona que me acompaña… lo sabrías, si desayunaras con nosotros y no te quedaras dormido todos los días…

-tranquilo viejo – hizo pausa – es solo curiosidad…. Eh estado mejor… veras Kikyo…

\- me alegro… me alegro… que bien por ti – checando su móvil – espera… necesito responder esto…

Inuyasha veía con atención todos los gestos que su hermano hacia mientras respondía ese dichoso mensaje, ahora que lo pensaba, Sesshomaru había estado actuando extraño con respecto al misterio de los mensajes, se la había pasado toda la semana pasada pegado a su móvil, e Inuyasha empezaba a sentir curiosidad.

-Que me ves…

-No nada… ¿y a ti como te va?

-señorita- llamo Sesshomaru a la camarera – me puede traer un café negro, sin azúcar… para llevar si es tan amable – le sonrió, con esa blanca sonrisa tan encantadora que caracterizaba a los Taisho – y no me quejo… eh estado bien.

A los pocos minutos de haber realizado su pedido, volvió la mesera con el café en un vaso sellado, entregándoselo a Sesshomaru – La cuenta bien por favor.

-pareces otro cuando no hablas conmigo – le comento.

Sesshomaru solo se dignó a mirarlo por encima del hombro – su cuenta señor – volvió la mesera con la cuenta.

-Gracias – se levantó para sacar dinero de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cuando encontró un par de billetes con la denominación correcta los dejo cobre la cuneta y se dispuso a marcharse – ¿No vienes?

-ah sí, sí… ya voy...

Ambos hermanos caminaron de la cafetería a la sala de espera donde se encontraba su padre. Inu no Taisho estaba sentado, moviendo una pierna con desesperación, Sesshomaru acercándose a su padre le da el café.

-Gracias hijo – lo prueba – está horrendo… pero esta como me gusta… negro sin azúcar.

-veintidós años contigo… es difícil no saber que te gusta – sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo esta mamá?- pregunto Inuyasha.

\- Aún no me dicen nada certero… me estoy empezando a hartar…

\- No lo puedo creer – se sienta en medio de los dos - ¡Santo cielo!

Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho permanecían sentados, callados, angustiados al no saber nada del estado de Izayoi. Mientras que Sesshomaru permanecía serio… casi dormido.

-Y que hacemos entonces…

-vallan a casa, no es necesario que esperen… además no han comido ninguno de los dos.

-Pero tú trabajas mañana y debes dormir- comento Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho se levantó enfurecido por la insolencia de su hijo más joven, lleno de irá. Miró a Inuyasha de una forma aterradora – Inuyasha… Tú y Sesshomaru se van a largar a la casa porque yo quiero que vallan… y por qué yo soy su padre y me tienen que obedecer… si digo salten… ustedes dicen que tan alto…. Si digo quiero que se vayan. Ustedes se largan… ¿Entendido?

Inuyasha aterrado ante las palabras tan duras de su padre – cla… claro – tartamudeo – ya nos vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron corriendo del hospital y subieron rápido al deportivo de Inuyasha

-¿Por qué no trajiste tu motocicleta Sesshomaru?

\- porque me vine en el Mustang de papá… fue más cómodo para traer a Izayoi…

-¿Tú trajiste a mi Mamá? – pregunto incrédulo.

-que esperabas… se puso mal y papá no estaba….

-Gracias hermano – le sonrió.

-no es para tanto… vámonos ya.

Inuyasha encendió el automóvil y se puso en marcha hacia su casa. Por todo el camino ambos individuos iban peleando.

Continuar…

 **Gracias por los comentarios. No espere que comentaran. A partir del siguiente capituló empieza la acción.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

De camino a su hogar, los hermanos iban peleando todo el trayecto. Cuando al fin llegaron a la gran mansión de los Taisho, entraron directamente por la cochera.

-Por fin… no puedes ser más lento al conducir - se quejaba Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido venirte en taxi?

\- cállate inútil – bajándose del auto- iré a comer algo.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil, entrando a la casa por la puerta de la cochera. Sesshomaru entro directo a la cocina e Inuyasha directo al baño, no había podido asearse desde que salió. Sesshomaru hurgo entre las cosas del refrigerador. Finalmente se preparó en un emparedado y se dirigió a la sala, quitándose los deportivos negros se dejó caer en el sillón más grande, tomando el control remoto de la televisión para poner algún canal de documentales o algo que lo entretuviera un rato.

Al tiempo de que Sesshomaru selecciono el canal de documentales, Inuyasha bajo vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera roja, una toalla en el cuello deteniendo cualquier posible gota de agua que callera de su larga melena y descalzo. Sentándose por un lado de su hermano.

-Tantos canales y eso es lo que veras… documentales – le reprocho.

-Llegaste tarde Inuyasha

-Pero puedes poner algo que a los dos nos agrade, no cosas para dormirme…

-Recuerda la regla de oro – dijo ya en un tono de fastidio.

-ya se… ya se… el que toma el control primero, tiene absoluto derecho – recordó – quien invento es regla tan estúpida…

-No querrás que te lo recuerde… si te digo el estúpido serás tú… - dijo entre carcajadas.

Sesshomaru tomo el control de la televisión y cambio el canal a algo más ameno para ambos, sintonizo uno de los canales populares del momento, donde pasaban series de casos criminales, un gusto que ambos compartían. Los dos vieron varios capítulos de la popular serie hasta que a Sesshomaru se le acabo la comida y se levantó del sofá, dándose cuenta de que su hermano se había quedado dormido.

-inútil – volteándolo a ver, apagó la televisión, compadeciéndose de él, lo arropo con una de las cobijas que tenían en la sala.

El mayor de los hermanos subió a su habitación situada en la planta, está se caracterizaba por ser la única habitación con las paredes de un tono oscuro, la pared más grande era de color negro y las tres restantes de un morado un tanto claro, tenía una gran ventana que veía al patio de la casa, su cama era particularmente grande y contaba con pocas almohadas en blanco y negro al igual que la cama, contaba con una mesa a ala derecha de la cama, libros y una lámpara la decoraban, las paredes apenas y tenían decoraciones, un cuadro de su madre era lo único que la adornaba, frente a la cama un diván gris para las visitas, un tapete en tonalidades desde rosa hasta el morado decoraba el piso de caoba(madera) negra. La habitación de un hombre soltero. Sesshomaru se caracterizaba por sus gustos minimalistas en cuestión de decoración y su madurez con respecto a su edad, él era un imán de chicas la universidad y tenía pocos amigos, no cualquiera era parte de su selecto grupo de amigos.

Callo dormido en cuanto toco su cómoda cama, se envolvió en las sabanas y durmió profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

Era sábado por la mañana, Inu no Taisho no había vuelto del hospital, por lo tanto los chicos no se había levantado de la cama. Inuyasha había dormido incomodo en el sofá de la casa y Sesshomaru cómodo en su habitación. El mayor se levantó por el sonido de su móvil, este no dejaba de sonar al mismo tiempo que vibrara sobre su mesa. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que eran llamadas ya era demasiado tarde su celular había dejado de sonar.

-¿Qué querrá tan temprano? – Revisando las llamas detenidamente – a veces eres tan enfadosa – hablándole a la pantalla de su móvil – se rasco la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha había dormido en el sofá, levantándose con un dolor de cuello intenso.

-Me quede dormido en el sofá – dijo bostezando y sobándose el cuello – ah como no me di cuenta.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño de la sala para poder lavarse la cara. Salió un poco más despabilado y se sentó en uno de los bancos del desayunador de lo cocina. Esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno.

Sesshomaru entro en la cocina viendo extrañado a Inuyasha esperando sentado en el desayunador - ¿Qué haces inútil? – Abriendo el refrigerador - ¿A quién esperas? – sacando el jugo del refrigerador.

-El desayuno… que más…

-Jaken no vino ahora, es sábado… los fines de semana regresa a su pueblo… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Cierto… - se levantó y preparo algo rápido- ¿iras con papá?

-comprare algo para comer allá con él, me iré en unos momentos al hospital.

-Está bien… te alcanzo allá… ¿Te llevaras el Mustang o la motocicleta? – dijo desganado ante la idea de tener que prepararse su propio desayuno, tal vez la comida y la cena.

\- Me llevare la motocicleta, iré rápido por la comida y después a algunos mandados – toma sus lentes negros y toma las llaves de la motocicleta, del estante de las llaves – llévate el Mustang de papa, sabes que no le gusta conducir tu deportivo.

-sí, si como digas, oye Sesshomaru que….

-espera debo responder esta llamada – le interrumpió – si dime… no, no estoy ocupado… no se… ¿paso por ti al aeropuerto?... para ti siempre estoy disponible y no eres una molestia… te veo luego linda… a ti por considerarme.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Inuyasha intrigado

-Llévate el Mustang de papá, que no se te olvide… - salió prácticamente huyendo de la pregunta que había estado evitando durante mucho tiempo ya.

Estando solo en la cocina, Inuyasha pensó detenidamente en el misterio que envolvía a su hermano ¿hace cuánto tiempo se estaba comportando así? Ahora que lo pensaba, ya tenía un par semana actuando raro. Pegado a su móvil.

-Voy a averiguar que te cargas entre manos… Sesshomaru…

Continuara…

gracias por todos sus comentarios... me motivan mucho a continuar con esta historia. enscerio muchas gracias !


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia el restaurante favorito de su padre, estaciono la moto y se dirigió muy campante a la entrada del restaurante, donde fue recibido por el gerente del lugar.

-Buen día señor Sesshomaru – le dijo amablemente – viene usted solo o espera a su familia.

-Vengo solo, pediré para llevar, llevare pan francés con plátano y media docena de Mini Quiches y aparte huevos benedictinos con salsa holandesa- respondió con un gran bostezo.

-Enseguida se lo prepararemos joven Sesshomaru – el gerente del restaurante entro directo a la cocina, Sesshomaru era el primer cliente del día. Este último, se sentó improvisadamente en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, tomando su celular en la mano comenzó a textear con la mujer misteriosa con la que había estado hablando casi por un mes.

En menos de diez minutos estaban preparados ambos almuerzos, envueltos en elegantes tupperwares blancos con el emblema del restaurante en el frente – Gracias – ofreciéndole la tarjeta de crédito de su padre – siempre es un placer venir a Kazaana´s * - habiendo efectuado la transacción, guardo la tarjeta en la billetera y la comida una de las bolsas de cuero que le había colocado esa mañana a la motocicleta tipo Harley que poseía. Tomo camino hacia el hospital central donde por una de las avenidas poco transitadas alcanzo a ver a una de las amigas de su hermano caminando por la calle un poco solitaria.

-¡Hey! ¡Sango!- le grito haciendo que la chica se asustara por los gritos.

-¡OH! Pero si eres tu Sesshomaru – tocándose el pecho – me has metido un buen susto.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares?… tan sola…- le cuestiono.

-Es el camino más rápido al centro comercial, quede de verme ahí con Miroku.

-Vengo de su restaurante, no estaba ahí –

-Ya debe de estar en el centro comercial – dijo al aire – por cierto ¿a Dónde vas?

-Al hospital… la madre de Inuyasha esta grave y le llevo comida a mi Padre – comento sin darle mucha importancia – si quieres te llevo al centro comercial, me queda de pasada.

-¿Qué tiene la señora Izayoi? – pregunto preocupada.

-Aun no lo saben, por eso mi Padre esta con ella – hizo pausa – anda sube… no te dejare que andes sola por aquí.

Sango subió a la motocicleta un tanto desconfiada ya que llevaba un vestido suelto y temía que se le levantara. El móvil de Sesshomaru sonó como loco.

-¿Si diga?- contesto el peli plateado y sango guardo silencio atenta a la conversación – si Kagome, pasare por ti al aeropuerto, no se me olvida, si hasta luego – colgó.

-Era Kagome – afirmó - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

-Un par de semanas… desde que volví de aquel viaje no eh podido dejar de hablar con ella… nos encontramos en el avión y por coincidencia íbamos en el mismo vuelo… le pague a un tipo para que me diera su asiento… fui bastante patético sabes… no pensé en hacer eso alguna vez en mi vida – rio sarcástico.

-Es una buena chica, todos tenemos una historia con ella…

Los dos permanecieron en el mismo sitio, sango sentada atrás de Sesshomaru abrasándolo por la espalda, sintió un gran suspiro y Sesshomaru arranco la motocicleta con rumbo al centro comercial.

-Los pareció a ti y a tu hermano – susurro en su oído – y no me gustaría verlos sufrir.

-Eres amiga de mi hermano, yo solo los veía jugar de pequeños – gritó.

-Todos hemos pasado por cosas difíciles y no te digo que no te enamores… solo quiero que lo hagas de la persona correcta.

- _"ella es la correcta" –_ pensó el peli plateado.

Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al centro comercial, Sesshomaru entro por el estacionamiento de las librerías – Conociendo bien a Miroku, te dijo que te verían en los para ir al café italiano… ¿Me equivoco?

-Y dices que no somos tus amigos…

-Soy observador Sango… y ustedes son muy simples – rio de lado.

-Gracias Sessho… eres muy amable – bajándose de la motocicleta – nos vemos pronto – despidiéndose con la mano.

-Deja de decir estupideces – arranco la motocicleta nuevamente y se alejó del lugar velozmente.

-Nunca cambias – suspiro y lo vio alejarse del lugar, camino hacia las puertas automáticas y espero a que estas se abrieran adentrándose en la librería donde había quedado de verse con Miroku.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y dejan comentarios y también a los que no dejan. Pueden dejar sus peticiones sobre lo que quieran que pase en la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a LuniKari, Akemi, Anglica, Asia12, Sandra sirake, anixz, coneja, , countrylife y a Guest. Por sus comentarios acerca de las parejas de los chicos. Esperen pronto más actualizaciones, estaré actualizando cada dos o tres días.**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer, tratare de volverlo más interesante.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sango entro al centro comercial, dirigiéndose al departamento de los libros, ella iba caminando por los pasillos de ropa y zapatos, se detenía a verlos, deseándolos. Cuando al fin llego con Miroku su eterno amor platónico, él la estaba esperando con una pila de libros en las manos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tuve que hacer las compras yo solo.

\- Que dramático… seguramente le pediste a la chica de los libros que te ayudara… ella es la que te gusta ¿no? – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Bueno… me conoces bien sango –rio algo nervioso.

-Desde hace más de tres meses que venimos cada quince días por libros innecesarios – dijo molesta- ya estoy cansada Miroku – le grito.

-Hey sango… tranquila, no pensé que acompañarme fuera una molestia para ti.

-¡Pues si lo es!- se alejó de él.

-Sango… por favor ya no vuelvo a traerte a mis intentos de conquista… lo siento… ya no vuelve a pasar – le suplico jalándola del brazo hacia él – enserio perdón sango – la miro a los ojos.

-Está bien Miroku… espero que ya no vuelva a pasar.

Si, sango era muy flexible con su mejor amigo Miroku, la había arrastrado a sus intentos de conquista más de 100 veces, ella siempre se enojaba con el después del quinto intento fallido por parte de Miroku, siempre era el mismo drama con su amor platónico, si su amor platónico, todos sus amigos cercanos sabían perfectamente lo que ella sentía por él, pero parecía que él no se daba cuenta. Su personalidad de don juan le ponía una venda en los ojos con respecto a los sentimientos reales de una mujer. O tal vez su procedencia francesa afectaba su percepción del romance en todos los sentidos.

Nunca se daba cuenta por si solo cundo en verdad una chica lo quería de verdad. Y eso sucedía con su eterna mejor amiga sango.

-Oye… de camino hacia acá me encontré con Sesshomaru, me trajo por cierto, pero me dio una noticia muy triste.

-ah sí… ¿Que te dijo el patán de Sesshomaru?... por cierto quieres ir por algo de beber.

-La madre de Inuyasha… tú mejor amigo…. Está en el hospital – comentó tímida.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos?

-¿Quieres ir con Inuyasha? – Lo miro atónita – tu odias los hospitales, desde lo de tu brazo.

-No menciones lo de mi brazo – dijo entre dientes.

-Está bien está bien- lo tomo por del bisep y lo jalo fuera del centro comercial - ¡Taxi! – levanto el brazo para detener al dichoso vehículo.

Inu no Taisho se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su esposa, sentado en el sofá rojo que estaba dentro del cuarto. Observándola dormir muy plácidamente, se le veía tranquila, serena y muy hermosa.

-hay Izayoi – suspiro - ¿Por qué no pasa esto a nosotros?

Paso un largo rato observándola hasta el punto en que casi se queda dormido.

-cariño…

-Izayoi… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco mareada…. Pero me encuentro mejor… ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? Quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mí – intento levantarse de la cama.

-Tranquila, él está en la casa, descansando. Ya vendrá.

-se portó tan maravillosamente conmigo, en cuanto me sentí mal, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a tu auto, creo que me desmalle en el camino, cuando intente recuperar la conciencia tenía una mascarilla en la cara – le relato su querida esposa. Inu no Taisho se quedó asombrado jamás pensó que su hijo mayor, el que creía que odiaba a su esposa, tuviera ese acto de preocupación por su amada esposa.

-Guau… no pensé que… - el móvil de Inu no Taisho comenzó a sonar – discúlpame un segundo, es de la oficina, espera a los muchachos enseguida vuelvo – la beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

-Haz tu trabajo mi amor, aquí te espero.

Inu no Taisho salió de la habitación y al momento que cerró la puerta se recargo y se dejó caer deslizándose por esta. No soportaba ver a su esposa en ese estado, detestaba este tipo de situaciones.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre – apago el móvil – no estoy de humor para la oficina.

-señor que hace en el piso – una voz angelical le pregunto.

-Descansando ¿Por qué señorita?

-Nada más preguntaba, ¿sabe dónde está Inuyasha señor Taisho?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?

-Dejamos de visitarlos un par de meses y se olvidan de nosotros.

-¡Miroku, Sango!- se levantó a abrazarlos – Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

-Nos enteramos de lo sucedido y decidimos visitarlos – comento el chico.

-Gracias por preocuparse, de verdad, pero ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru están aquí se encuentran en casa descansando.

-¿Quién está en casa descansando?- soltó de golpe el hijo menor de los Taisho – por cierto que haces en el piso.

-Descansando – dijeron a los tres al unísono.

-¿Y Sesshomaru? Hace una hora que salió de casa.

-Hace unos 20 minutos que lo vi, compro algo en el restaurante del padre de Miroku, me dejo en el centro comercial.

-Fue al restaurante de Papá… valla me había dicho que odiaba la comida.

-Pero a mí me fascina – dijo el padre de Inuyasha colocando una mano en el hombro de Miroku.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala de espera, a esperar a Sesshomaru con la famosa comida del restaurante francés de la familia de Miroku.

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer adoro los comentarios nuevos y también a los que leen en las sombras sin dejar comentarios.**

 **Gracias por darme una oportunidad en esta sección**

 **Agradezco los cometarios:**

 **Supernaturalfan17980**

 **Lauram1702**

 **Asia12**

 **semeht**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Que espera Sesshomaru con la comida de mi padre – exclamo Inuyasha.

-Espera un poco, tal vez tiene cosas que hacer – dijo sango tratando de tranquilizar a Inuyasha.

-Es un inútil…

-¿Quién es un inútil? – Rugió el mayor de los hermanos – por lo menos yo me acorde de nuestro padre y le traje de desayunar.

-Cállate imbécil.

-Imbécil... Imbécil, vuélveme a llamar así y estarás al lado de tu madre, tenlo por seguro – amenazo con voz sepulcral.

-Valla dime que trajiste para comer – le llamo su padre colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor – vamos a comer algo, calmando la tensión entre sus hijos.

-te traje tu favorito del kazana es… - su móvil timbro en ese preciso momento – espera un momento quieres – dijo alejándose del grupo un poco.

-me lo llevare lejos de aquí, nos vemos luego – dijo despidiéndose de los chicos.

El señor Taisho se llevó a Sesshomaru a rastras lejos de Inuyasha, cuando esos dos estaban juntos significaba problemas.

-últimamente habla mucho por teléfono… me estresa verlo pegado a ese aparato.

-debe ser Kagome, Inuyasha, es bastante obvio… hasta le cambia la cara cada vez que habla con ella… - comento sango.

-ya deberías de saberlo, siempre ha pasado eso, ignora al mundo cuando ella está cerca.

-¿Y quién es Kagome?

-Una vieja amiga – suspiro sango.

\- si una muy querida amiga.

-si pero eso no importa… ¿Cuándo regresamos a la escuela?

-Se supone que el lunes, y no ignoren el tema de la chava esa… quiero saber ¿Quién es Kagome?

-Enserio no la recuerdas –

-es una de las chicas más guapas, lindas y carismáticas que existen en el mundo – Miroku canturreaba la descripción nada concreta de la chica en cuestión.

-No me dices nada con tus descripciones ficticias de chicas.

-sabes que él es así Inuyasha no sé porque te esfuerzas en pedirle explicaciones a una persona como Miroku.

-Por cierto mis padres no están de nuevo… y se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta.

-¿Y a donde se fueron esta vez?

-Ámsterdam, Alemania.

-¿Placer?- Comento Inuyasha

-invirtieron en una empresa y tienen que ir a ver sus acciones y a firmar unas cosas o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo el enano.

-¿Shippo? – de nuevo Inuyasha.

-Parece que él sabe más de la familia que el mismo Miroku – comento sango burlándose de Miroku.

-Es mi hermano… tiene que informarme de lo que pasa en casa cuando yo no este.

-Claro, siempre te la pasas de fiestas, se me hace bastante extraño que tu madre aun no te desheredara – Sango continuaba burlándose e Inuyasha no podía contener las carcajadas.

-Guarda silencio Inuyasha o nos sacaran del hospital – Miroku trataba de ponerse serio y evitar las continuas burlas de sus queridísimos amigos – hablábamos de una fiesta, ¿Qué les parece? – trataba de cambiar el tema.

-Una de tus fiestas suena interesante – Inuyasha acariciaba su barbilla.

-Tu madre se va a molestar mucho si se entera… yo no pienso participar en esto Miroku.

-Calma Sango no tiene por qué enterarse- le calmo Miroku.

Sango solo lo miró con cara de decepción, ella sabía que iba a otro fracaso como anfitrión de fiestas y como hijo mayor de la familia con una cadena de restaurantes alrededor del mundo. A este paso el único heredero seria Shippo, el niño de 10 años parecía más sensato que el muchacho de 21.

El móvil de Miroku comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento y no pudo evitar contestar – Si diga… ahora que quieres… alguien me busca…. Dile que espere… enseguida iré… - colgó el teléfono – Era Shippo… parece que alguien me busca en casa, Tengo que irme, Sango ¿Vienes? – le pregunto a la chica.

-Sí, ya es hora de marcharnos.

Ambos se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo y desearle lo mejor para su madre. El peli plateado por su parte se quedó solo meditando la situación en la que se encontraba, su hermano con una misteriosa chica que no sabía si era buena o mala, su madre en el hospital con una enfermedad muy extraña que no saben dónde pesco ni de que se trata. Y su padre obsesionado con el trabajo, definitivamente y según él, tenía una vida muy complicada.

 **Perdonen el retraso y perdonen que sea tan corto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Las horas en el hospital pasaban aburridas y lentas. Aun mas estando el solo en la sala de espera, su madre no dejaba de vomitar y podía comer absolutamente nada ya que todo era devuelto. La habitación era una zona asquerosa a la cual prefirió no entrar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre? – pregunto Inu No Taisho. Vestido con un elegante traje color azul marino, camisa de fondo blanca y una corbata tinta, sin mencionar sus zapatos de piel negros.

-Veo que as ido a la oficina- dijo fastidiado Inuyasha – no te has parado por aquí en toda la mañana.

-Pues claro que fui a la oficina, ¿Cómo crees que pagare la cuenta de este Hospital?...

-Claro yo soy el idiota – Murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada, me preocupa mamá… eso es todo – trato de disimular.

-Bien… entrare a verla – acto seguido abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto.

Minutos después de la heroica entrada de su padre al cuarto, llego Sesshomaru un tanto apurado a donde Inuyasha se encontraba.

-¿Cuántos días llevas sentado ahí?

-Deja de molestar Sesshomaru…

-Enserio quiero saber cuántos…

-Dos días… desde que vinieron sango y Miroku.

-Estas hecho un desastre.

Sesshomaru después de haberlo insultado, se sentó a su lado, y se puso a leer un libro que cargaba con él en esos momentos. Para Inuyasha el tiempo paso aún más lento al igual que el correr de las páginas del libro de Sesshomaru. Dos horas después de haber entrado al cuarto Inu no Taisho.

-Es un asco ese cuarto – dijo con la cara más pálida que un huevo – muchachos tengo asuntos pendientes en la oficina, tu madre está bien Inuyasha… y Sesshomaru ve a la hacienda, últimamente no eh ido y necesito que te hagas cargo de los caballos y de los empleados, verifica que todo esté bien y que no falte nada, lo único que me falta en estos momentos es que alguno de esos caballos enferme y no pueda correr la competencia del mes entrante.

-Como digas padre – acto seguido Sesshomaru abandono el hospital rumbo al estacionamiento donde había dejado el Mustang rojo de su padre y tomo rumbo hacia la autopista A133 que lo llevaba directamente a la hacienda de su padre.

-Te encargo a tu madre hijo… tengo muchos pendientes en la oficina – le dijo para después irse del hospital.

- _*Siempre se va y me deja al cuidado de mi madre… no sé cómo ella lo aguanta tanto… ahora sé porque la madre de Sesshomaru lo dejo llevándose la mitad de la fortuna que tenía en aquel tiempo* -_ pensó al mismo tiempo que entraba a la zona de guerra del cuarto de su madre.

-Hola madre… ¿Cómo estás?

-Inuyasha… hijo mío – Estirando sus brazos para poder abrazarlo.

Este se acerca a ella tímidamente para después abrazarla fuertemente – Ya no quiero que estés en este hospital… deberías estar en casa con nosotros.

-Eso quisiera… pero hasta que no me den de alta, no puedo dejar este hospital…

Inuyasha tomo el control remoto de la mesita aun lado de la cama de Izayoi dándose cuenta que su madre tenía televisión por cable – Desperdicie dos días de mi vida allá afuera madre, eres malvada no me dijiste que tenías televisión por cable.

-Tu padre insistió… dijo que era para que estuviera más cómoda.

Sesshomaru al ritmo del heavy metal acelero a la hacienda o criadero de caballos de carreras, cuando Irasue dejo a Inu no Taisho, en vez de sumergirse en una depresión post divorcio, como el alcohol o las apuestas decidió convertirse en el vicio, comprando caballos y haciendo que los demás apostaran a sus caballos, algunos comprándolos haciendo más grande sus empresas.

Cuando llego a la hacienda, se estaciono en la entrada, al ver el automóvil los empleados creyeron que se trataba del señor Taisho no de su heredero más próximo.

-Jefe. Qué bueno que llega. Tenemos ciertas quejas – dijo uno de los trabajadores.

-redacten una carta y se la hare llegar a mi padre – Dijo apenas salió del auto – Tengo que revisar unos asuntos personales antes de atenderlos a ustedes.

Cerró el automóvil y se encamino hacia las caballerizas…. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a ese lugar que le traía buenos y malos recuerdos- más le vale no haberlo vendido…- caminaba más y más adentro del establo y no encontraba a su caballo por ningún lado… era el único semental negro en el lugar y le resultaba muy difícil encontrarlo.

El volteaba por todo el lugar buscándolo hasta que por fin lo encontró – Viejo amigo – corrió y acaricio su cabello – cuanto tiempo no es verdad – le decía mientras continuaba acariciándolo – estas muy gordo hace falta que te saquen del corral y a pasear – tiro de sus riendas y lo saco a la pista para que hiciera un poco ejercicio.

También saco a la yegua de Inuyasha… viento plateado se veían descuidados, claro no eran caballos de carreras y los trabajadores los descuidaban. Los dejo en la pista mientras él se hacía cargo de los asuntos financieros de la hacienda.

Los trabajadores no dejaron de llegar con cartas de peticiones hacia su padre, lo bueno era que solo las recibía y no se sentía obligado a responderles nada directamente a ellos.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo en la oficina revisas sus mensajes… infinidad de ellos de la misma chica.

Mensajes:

 _Estoy camino al aeropuerto llego en dos días._

 _¿Estás ocupado?... ya no te molesto…_

 _-*Estos trabajos asignados por mi padre podrían arruinar mi pseudo relación con Kagome* - pensó._

Le respondió los mensajes a Kagome de una forma un tanto amorosa… cosa que a él le avergonzaba mucho... si alguien leyera esos mensajes seria su perdición.

 **Lamentos de la escritora:**

 **Disculpen la demora. Me había ocupado un poco con mis prácticas profesionales. Estoy en un laboratorio y pues no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. No eh dejado de lado esta historia. Le eh cambiado algunas cosas y agregado otras tantas a su versión original y lo mismo sucederá con los próximos capítulos. A veces me dan gas de marcar los pedazos originales para que vean lo horrible que redactaba. No digo que sea la mejor pero pues intento mejorar.**

 **Continuando con los lamentos van los agradecimientos a todos los que leen estas historia. Mañana el siguiente capitulo :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

A Sesshomaru ese viejo rancho le traía gratos recuerdos, fue la primera vez que convivio con su padre después del divorcio desgastante que había sufrido. Los momentos más felices los paso en esa casa. Recordaba perfectamente su vida en ese lugar.

Después de leer todas las estúpidas peticiones de los trabajadores, recogió los documentos y los arrumbo en la parte trasera de su automóvil, se dirigió a las caballerizas para sacar a su viejo caballo a dar un paseo y saco del encierro a la yegua de Inuyasha de su encierro.

Él iba cabalgando por todo el rancho, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, césped por todos lados, árboles frondosos en los que se trepaba cuando era niño y recordó aquel lago escondido que un día jugando encontró. Era una zona lejos de los terrenos de su rancho. Vio el nuevo viñedo y dio marcha atrás.

Bajo del caballo y lo dejo pasear junto con la de Inuyasha, verlo pasear lo tranquilizaba y fue en ese momento en el que recordó cómo conoció a Kagome.

 _Fash Black_

Era una tarde de otoño, hace ya algunos años en Alemania, un viaje de negocios de su padre lo había llevado hasta allá, todo era aburrido y monótono.

Las mismas caras, los mismos lugares, las mismas oficinas, todo era igual a excepción del país, a su corta edad de 13 años ya había recorrido el mundo, acompañando a su padre claro.

-Sesshomaru… por que no vas a jugar a fuera, nieve y hay nieve fresca – le comento su padre para que el muchacho no estuviera encerrado en las espantosas oficinas todo el tiempo.

-seguro – contesto en infante aburrido.

Fuera del edificio todo parecía sacado de un cuento, las calles estaba cubiertas por nieve y los arboles los recubría una capa de la densa agua. Los copos no dejaban de caer, todo se apreciaba fantásticamente. El sueño de cualquier niño.

-No te acerques mucho – grito una niña.

-¿Qué? – respondió Sesshomaru.

La niña corrió y lo jalo del brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella, segundos después una motocicleta paso a alta velocidad junto enfrente de ellos.

-Me has salvado la vida- dijo el niño muy asustado.

-No. Solo le eh ahorrado trabajo a mi papá – sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Kagome.

A partir de ese momento la vida de Sesshomaru fue un torbellino de emociones, se había enamorado, era un adolecente y conoció el amor de forma inesperada, en una chica que tal vez nunca iba a volver a ver. Pero el detener, le pregunto todo acera de su vida y le prometió que la volvería a encontrar. Costase lo que le costase.

 _Fin del Fash back_

Seguía siendo algo torpe y muy soñador, pero esa era una parte de él que pocos conocían. Por no decir que casi nadie. Le dejo el cuidado de los caballos a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí. Y se marchó a la ciudad con la cabeza hecha un lio.

Llego directo al hospital donde esperaba encontrar a su padre. Y si estaba en el cuarto de Izayoi, reían y conversaban se les veía feliz. Sutilmente interrumpió en el cuarto aclarando la garganta para anunciar su llegada.

-Veo que ya has regresado ¿Cómo está todo por allá? – pregunto con interés el Padre de Sesshomaru.

-Va muy mal. No cuidan a las yeguas y mucho menos a los garañones – suspiro – el viñedo tiene que ser cosechado para mañana si no las uvas se convertirán en pasas, debes podar el área que rodea las tierras, el césped está muy crecido y los animales podrían invadir la zona.

-Tan mal va todo – cerro sus ojos – es hora de que des ese gran paso que estás buscando y que tanto anhelas.

Inu No Taisho tomo una carpeta que estaba en su maletín y saco unos papeles con varios sellos y firmas del gobierno y por supuesto del mismo Inu No Taisho.

-cuando pongas tu firma, se hará efectivo el traspaso de ese viejo rancho y será de tu propiedad.

-enserio lo harás – le pregunto Izayoi algo molesta.

-sí, se lo ha ganado, es mayor y merece esto.

-Creí que sería de Inuyasha ese lugar.

-lo discutiremos en otro momento Izayoi.

Sesshomaru algo nervioso plasmo su firma, se despidió y marcho de ese lugar. Dejando a la pareja molesta discutir en paz.

Ese día dio un gran paso y sabía que llegando a su hogar y darle la noticia a Inuyasha, se iba a poner interesante el duelo familiar.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Ya recuerdo por qué odio a Inuyasha - el peli plateado salió del auto, con los documentos del rancho que lo proclamaban dueño legal de este – Inuyasha, tengo algo que decirte.

Espero unos momentos pero al no escuchar respuesta se adentró en la cocina, sacando del refrigerador una jarra con jugo de naranja. Pasaron los minutos y no había señales de Inuyasha por ningún lugar.

-Donde se habrá metido ese mocoso - dijo en voz alta, pero tampoco insultándolo dio la cara.

-Madre… ¿Por qué Sesshomaru es tres años mayor que yo?

-Conocí a tu padre en la preparatoria, a partir de ese momento supe que era el hombre de mi vida.

-me vas a contar una de tus historias románticas, anteriores a que yo naciera ¿no es así?

-Inu no Taisho antes de ser siquiera hablar conmigo, tenía una muy linda novia y creo que era su prometida en aquellos tiempos.

-La madre de Sesshomaru…

-Así es y después de la graduación ellos dos se fueron a la misma universidad, yo Salí del país, él y yo hablábamos mucho y llamaba mucho a mi casa, casi siempre salíamos a escondidas de mi familia y la suya.

-Para entonces ¿él ya había terminado la relación con la madre de Sesshomaru?

-No… aun así yo seguía saliendo con él, cuando por fin terminamos nuestras carreas, tu padre se convirtió en el dueño de una empresa de clase mundial líder en el medio oriente y al poco tiempo, se dio a conocer la noticia de que Irasue estaba embarazada, ella era una modelo muy hermosa y a los pocos meses se casaron.

-Y que paso después… ¿Qué paso contigo Madre?

-Bueno… nació Sesshomaru, poco tiempo después tu padre, llego a mi casa llorando, diciéndome que Irasue era una manipuladora y que lo controlaba demasiado… en pocas palabras lo tenía arto y…

-quería volver contigo…

-No para nada, le pedí que se marchara y que volviera otro día más calmado. Una semana después volvió a ir devastado a mis brazos y ocurrió lo inevitable.

-No entres en detalles por favor.

-claro que no lo hare, después de lo hecho me dio su dirección y número de teléfono, nos seguimos frecuentando y medio año después fuiste concebido, me di cuenta por los mareos y los extraños antojos que me hiciste pasar – suspiro – al mes y medio le dije a tu padre y se alegró, me dio mucho gusto verlo feliz, al paso del tiempo cuando tu tenías siete años, por fin se divorció de Irasue y desde entonces los cuatro vivimos juntos.

-Fuiste su amante, mamá.

-creo que sí, y tú tienes que comprender que Sesshomaru paso por un divorcio muy desgastante…

Fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta, anunciando la llegada de alguien.

-no interrumpo verdad – pregunto Inu no Taisho.

-justo hablaba de ti cielo.

-espero que solo cosas buenas – rio cómplice de su esposa.

-siéntate padre, debes estar muy cansado.

-si… darle el rancho a Sesshomaru el papeleo y la empresa, es bastante desgastante.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-No lo has visto, bueno supongo te lo iba a decir, le di el rancho a tu hermano, creo que es bastante capas de administrarlo y darle el cuidado al viñedo que yo no le eh dado.

-creí que sería mío, ahí me crie y habías dicho que me lo darías.

-Inuyasha, sinceramente eres demasiado inmaduro como para encargarte de algo tan complicado como un viñedo y un establo lleno de caballos que se multiplican como conejos, aun no estás en la universidad y tu hermano esta por acabar, creí que serias un prodigio de las finanzas pero creo que tu hermano heredo también eso del lado de la familia de su madre.

\- No tienes por qué darme tantas explicaciones, ya sé que soy muy joven, pero espero que no le dejes toda la empresa al prodigio de mi hermano – salió del cuarto de hospital azotando la puerta.

 _A muchos miles de kilómetros de Tokio_

Una joven de largo y sedoso cabello negro, estaba arreglando su cabello frente a un espejo situado en su cuarto, una modesta habitación en Alemania.

-Mejor les digo que no voy – se dijo a si misma algo frustrada. Tomando su teléfono y marco un número.

-Ayumi, no podré ir… no me siento de ánimos… Gracias, hasta luego – colgó - ¿Por qué extraño tanto a mis amigos en Tokio?

Se levantó del tocador y camino hasta su pequeña sala en el departamento, tomo un libro de la mesita donde estaba la lámpara.

-Por qué rayos los extraño tanto – era cierto que los había conocido a todos en diferentes momentos de su vida y en distintos lugares. Mientras pasaban las hojas del libro recordaba los momentos con sango, al pervertido de Miroku peleando con su hermano Shippo, el como el pervertido de Miroku se propasaba con sango, era tan divertido y como olvidar las veces que estuvo en la cama con Sesshomaru.

-Como los extraño – suspiro.

Kagome pensaba detenidamente en el último momento que estuvieron juntos ella y Sesshomaru… se recordaba a si misma agitada y sudada, con los cabellos revueltos mientras Sesshomaru la sostenía de las caderas, embistiéndola duro.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, al recordar las carisias de aquel hombre, el recuerdo era tan vivido que aun podía sentir entre sus dedos la suavidad de la alfombra de Ming del cuarto de Sesshomaru, podía sentir el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos y aun podía sentir los suaves besos en su cuello.

-Es un estúpido… eso es lo que es – dijo en voz alta, tenía un nudo en la garganta, se odiaba a sí misma, habían acordado que iba a ser solo sexo, puro y frio sexo, sin sentimientos. Pero en el momento del clímax justo cuando ella termino y él lo estaba haciendo, Sesshomaru grito " _te amo"_. En ese momento, sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe, para él no era solo sexo, sentía algo por ella y ella no podía permitirse sentir. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa de los Taisho sin decir nada y abordo el primer avión a Alemania, donde trabajaba su padre – como me pudo decir eso.

Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos la impotencia que sentía era inmensa, al no saber qué hacer.

-serás el indicado para mi… Sesshomaru.

La chica trato de olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su mente y continúo leyendo su libro.

Inuyasha se encontraba en el garaje de la casa, estacionando su motocicleta, ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Sesshomaru? La cabeza de daba vueltas.

-Sesshomaru… ¿estás en casa? – pregunto al aire, pero su medio hermano no le respondió.

Las luces estaban encendidas así que decidió subir. Tocando la puerta del cuarto, pero nadie contesta, así que decidió pegar su oreja a la puerta escuchando ronquidos.

-Valla creo que está dormido.

Continura…


	10. Chapter 10

Era un lunes muy temprano por la mañana, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se encontraban desayunando en el comedor. Jaken, el multifuncional mayordomo de la casa Taisho se encontraba supervisando la elaboración del desayuno tal y como le gustaba a los dos jueves. Para Sesshomaru tostadas francesas y para Inuyasha un par de Hot cake con Tocino.

-Cuando vuelves a la universidad – pregunto Inuyasha.

\- apenas acaba de terminar el semestre y las vacaciones de invierno recién empiezan, aun no tengo que volver – respondió mientras leía el periódico y bebía café.

-te crees muy mayor porque ya tienes una semana trabajando en el rancho viñedo o lo que sea.

Inuyasha tenía una semana molestando a Sesshomaru por su "asenso" en las empresas familiares, de no tener nada paso a tener dos empresas prometedoras, tenía que informarse.

-Y como está viendo plateado.

-Muerta – dijo sin chistar el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que muerta? – se alteró Inuyasha.

-es broma, está bien, va a estar mejor una vez que contrate al personal que cuida mejor a los caballos, hare una reestructuración de ese lugar, quedara mejor que nuevo.

-valla que eres ambicioso.

\- por supuesto – su atención fue interrumpida por el sonido de un mensaje entrante en su móvil.

Las expresiones faciales de Sesshomaru cambiaban conforme leía el texto en la pantalla, se le veía ¿Contento? Era la única forma de explicar esa sonrisa en él.

Sesshomaru se retira de la mesa después de haber terminado su desayuno y se pasó al salón donde se encontraban los sillones y la televisión, mas no prendió dicho aparato, se sentó a observar su teléfono y teclear con suma velocidad, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hermano menor.

Inuyasha se apresuró a terminar de desayunar y sentarse rápidamente junto a su hermano.

-que molesto eres Inuyasha – le dijo molesto al momento de sentarse junto a él.

\- este espacio es libre puedo sentarme si quiero – prendió la tele – además mirare la televisión y no un estúpido móvil.

-pareces un niñito – Sesshomaru bajo dicho aparato a la altura de sus piernas, aun se encontraba prendido y en la sección de mensajes, Inuyasha no resistió la curiosidad le echarle una mirada al móvil de su hermano y cuando volteo los ojos hacia las manos de Sesshomaru este le estampo un golpe en la frente.

-no seas mirón Inuyasha – se burló de él guardándose el aparto en los pantalones.

-cierra la boca... no estaba viendo tu estúpido teléfono – le dijo mientras se sobaba la cara.

-por cierto, harás ese curso en el extranjero-

\- no lose, tengo la responsabilidad del viñedo y la universidad de Tokio me está convenciendo.

- _"demonios se quedara"-_ pensó el peli plateado.

-no te quedaras con mi habitación – le regaño – ¿y como esta Kikyo?

-Hablas de mi novia… _"que le interesa"_

-Tienes más de una… no te creía capas de eso… superas las expectativas que tenia de ti.

-cállate… no lose, se fue de vacaciones y no me dijo a donde.

-seguro te ve la cara de idiota que tienes " _se fue a Okinawa"_

-no lo creo – dijo confiado.

-si no te dijo a donde y con quien está de pensarse… pregúntale a sus amigas… Kaguya y Kanna.

-más tarde lo hare… yo confió en las personas, no como tu…

-No confíes en cualquier perra… que te puede morder Inuyasha…- se recostó en la mullida almohada del sillón blanco y se rio de lado.

-cierra la boca… confió en ella.

-" _pobre iluso si supieras con quien se fue"-_ pensó Sesshomaru al ver la cara de Inuyasha, no toleraba los engaños y menos en un miembro de su familia, el sabia cosas de Kikyo por su amiga Kagura, en ese momento pensó en revelarle todo a Inuyasha, pero conociéndolo, su pequeño hermano era impulsivo y no sabía que haría con esa información, Sesshomaru por su parte no quería perder a la mujer en turno, Kagura le ofrecía buen sexo y eso era algo que él no pondría en juego por el arrebato de su hermano.

Prefirió callarse un rato más, tarde o temprano las cosas se volverían tan grandes que no podrían ocultarse más… esperar era lo correcto en ese momento.

 _ **Miércoles por la noche**_

La casa estaba sola, a excepción de Inuyasha que se encontraba en su habitación. Planeaba su siguiente jugada en contra de Sesshomaru... mucho misterio lo envolvía reciente mente, las llamas en la madrugada, los mensajes a todas horas.

Era demasiado para su cabeza… necesitaba joderlo de alguna forma. Valla así son los hermanos, no pueden coexistir sin pleitos de por medio.

La poco tiempo de elaborar su plan llego Sesshomaru, lo confrontaría de frente le preguntaría, si no funcionaba siempre estaba el plan b.

El mayor de los hermanos subió a su habitación. Inuyasha rápidamente al escuchar los pasos de Sesshomaru subiendo las escaleras, salió apresuradamente de su habitación.

-Oye Sesshomaru… no es por molestar pero quiero preguntarte algo – respiro - ¿De quién son las llamadas que recibes en la madrugada y todos esos mensajes?

-que te interesa… ya lárgate a dormir y deja de estar metiéndote en donde no te importa – enojado cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-Jugare sucio entonces – volvió a entrar a su habitación y esperaría la noche.

 **Lamentos de la autora:**

 **Hice a Sesshomaru un poco más sensible, pero solo para sus adentros. Y también un poco más cercano a su familia aunque por ratos los odie.**

 **Todo tiene un trasfondo, todas las relaciones desencadenan o desencadenaran acciones que afectaran el futuro de los demás.**

 **Bueno es todo lo que quería explicar. Les agradezco sus reviews y la paciencia para esperar el fic. Sugerencias y demás cosas son bienvenidas.**


End file.
